The Power of Two/Plot
Piper is flying to a convention in Hawaii and is looking for her tickets. Phoebe finds the tickets and calls up a premonition: she sees Piper missing her flight. Prue leaves Phoebe alone in the house with a long to-do list. Phoebe, however, has plans to tour Alcatraz. In Alcatraz, the Soul Collector meets the ghost of Jackson Ward and promises revenge. She is after the souls of witches. A tour group enters and a guide enters Jackson's cell. The guard collapses and Jackson enters his body, his ride off the island. Claire threatens to fire Prue if she continues to have so many emergencies. Right after this, Phoebe calls and tells what she's found out about the "Ghost of Alcatraz". Some ghosts, according to Phoebe, need a dead body to transport them across water and Phoebe fears that Jackson might be at large on the mainland. Darryl and Andy receive evidence about a murder; he is stabbed thirteen times in a circular pattern. A fingerprint on the weapon matches Jackson Ward, but he was executed 36 years earlier. Andy goes to the Charmed Ones and Phoebe tells him of the ghost. The murder victim was the son of the D.A. who had prosecuted Jackson Ward. Jackson appears in the office of Judge Renault, who had presided over his trial. He picks up objects of the judge's desk, spooking him. Jackson chokes and then stabs the judge. Prue shows up late for a meeting with some Japanese investors. Andy pulls her aside and tells of the latest murder. Prue wants to keep her job and so goes back to the investors. Afterward, she and Andy go to the Book of Shadows. Phoebe has found a spell to vanquish Jackson's spirit, but only the ghost of a witch can say it to make it work. The Book flips to the truth spell and Prue admits having cast it on Andy ("The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts"). He is upset with her. Andy checks out the weapon from one the murder of Judge Renault. Darryl confronts Andy about his secretive ways. Inspector Rodriguez from Internal Affairs wants to ask Darryl about Andy. Andy takes the knife to Phoebe, who sees the next murder. They find the next victim with Jackson kneeling over her, but Andy sees only a knife floating in the air. Prue finds out from the ghost that Phoebe has visited Alcatraz and has a long confrontation with her, ending with Phoebe saying that Prue is angry at her because she doesn't work. Phoebe and Prue go to the Ward mausoleum to cast a luring spell. They quickly leave and Jackson finds a burn on his chest. Phoebe argues with Prue about the excess work she does around the house. Phoebe thinks that Prue is angry with her for not having a job. Phoebe calms down as Piper calls from Hawaii. Internal Affairs confronts Andy about a large number of occult and unsolved cases. Andy is unwilling to expose the Halliwells. Finally Andy storms out of the room. Prue has prepared a death potion; the one who takes it can be revived by CPR within four minutes. Jackson appears, Prue takes the potion and her spirit leaves her body. Prue says the spell and vanquishes Jackson; Andy appears at the door and tries to revive Prue, but Prue has not completed the spell. Jackson stabs at Andy, distracting him, and Prue is able to finish the spell. Andy finishes reviving Prue. Claire is firing Prue when Andy walks in and covers for her. Claire changes her mind about firing Prue. Andy decides that life with a witch is not for him. At the end of the episode, Prue burns all the files that Andy had collected about them and Piper flies home early, as she worries that something is up with her sisters, but they deny it together. Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 1 Plots